This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 43573.1, filed Sep. 13, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a seat for a motor vehicle, in particular for a passenger car.
German patent documents DE-A-1 904 687 and DE 36 43 729 C2 have each disclosed a vehicle seat of the general type which the present invention is related to. The vehicle seat includes a bottom part which is supported by means of at least one front leg and at least one back leg on the vehicle floor. A bottom end of the front leg is mounted pivotably on the vehicle floor parallel to a seat transverse axis which runs transversely with respect to a seat longitudinal axis running from the back towards the front. A top end of the front leg is mounted pivotably on the bottom part of the seat, likewise parallel to the seat transverse axis. The known seat has a seat-adjustment device, by means of which the seat can be adjusted between at least two positions in the direction of the seat longitudinal axis. This seat-adjustment device has a strut which at its bottom end is mounted on the vehicle floor about the pivot axis of the bottom end of the back leg. Correspondingly, a top end of this strut is mounted pivotably on the bottom part of the seat, about the pivot axis of the top end of the front leg. The length of the strut is designed to be adjustable, a change in the length of the strut resulting in an adjustment of the seat in the longitudinal direction of the seat, so that a seat position is set by setting an associated strut length. In the known vehicle seats, the strut is fitted with an actuating drive which makes it possible to vary the strut length by manual or electric means. The actuating drive is of self-locking design, with the result that the strut length and therefore the associated seat position are fixed.
In seats of the type described in the introduction, there is a need for the seat to be adjustable as easily and quickly as possible in the longitudinal direction of the seat, so that the seat can in this way be adapted to individual requirements. To improve the accessibility of a space arranged behind the seat, for example if a further row of seats is arranged behind the seat, it is necessary to design the seat in such a way that it can be pivoted forwards, in particular if it is a rear seat or a bench of rear seats.
The present invention deals with the problem of designing a seat of the type described in the introduction in such a way that the adjustment functions of the seat work quickly and with a high level of reliability for the user and are easy to actuate.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by means of a seat for a motor vehicle, comprising:
a bottom part which is supported in use by at least one front leg and at least one back leg on a vehicle floor, a bottom end of the front leg being mounted pivotably on the vehicle floor parallel to a seat transverse axis which runs transversely with respect to a seat longitudinal axis running from the back towards the front, a top end of the front leg mounted pivotably on the bottom part of the seat parallel to the seat transverse axis, a bottom end of the back leg being mounted pivotably on the vehicle floor parallel to the seat transverse axis, and a top end of the back leg being mounted pivotably on the bottom part of the seat parallel to the seat transverse axis, and
a seat-adjustment device, operable to adjust the seat between at least two positions in a direction of the seat longitudinal axis, the seat-adjustment device having at least one strut, which at one end is mounted pivotably on the vehicle floor, and at the other end is mounted pivotably on the bottom part of the seat, in each case parallel to the seat transverse axis, the strut being of adjustable length, a seat position being set by setting an associated strut length, the strut having a tube and a rod which is mounted in this tube in such a manner that it can be adjusted in two directions,
wherein the seat-adjustment device has a locking device which can be adjusted between an activated state, in which the tube and the rod are fixed relative to one another in axial positions which are each associated with one of the seat positions, and a deactivated state, in which the rod can be adjusted in two directions in the tube.
The adjustability of the seat in the longitudinal direction of the seat is made possible by a strut of adjustable length, the axial length of which can be fixed with the aid of a locking device. Consequently, the seat adjustment can be carried out relatively quickly and easily, so that in particular the comfort is enhanced. In addition, a particularly stable and reliably functioning arrangement results. The adjustment device is of compact structure.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the seat-adjustment device may have a securing device which, in an activated state, limits the adjustment movements of the seat, with the locking device unlocked or deactivated, in the forward direction at a forward seat position and which in a deactivated state allows a seat adjustment which goes beyond this forward seat position in the forward direction and in which the seat simultaneously moves downwards and, on reaching a forward and lower limit position, adopts a space-saving out-of-use position. This embodiment ensures that the seat is not inadvertently moved into the out-of-use position, thus reducing the risk of injury.
The problem on which the invention is based is also solved by a seat for a motor vehicle, having a bottom part, which is supported in use by at least one front leg and at least one back leg on a vehicle floor, the back leg being formed by a telescopic rod of adjustable length, a bottom end of the bottom leg being mounted pivotably on the vehicle floor and a top end of the back leg being mounted pivotably on the bottom part of the seat, in each case parallel to a seat transverse axis running transversely to the seat longitudinal axis, the bottom part of the seat being mounted pivotably, in a front region, relative to the vehicle floor, about a pivot axis running parallel to the seat transverse axis,
wherein the seat has an entry-aid device which makes it possible to adjust the seat between an in-use position, in which the seat can be used as intended, and an entry position, in which the seat has been pivoted forwards, with respect to the in-use position, about the pivot axis in the direction of a seat longitudinal axis (which runs from the back towards the front, and thus facilitates access to a space arranged behind the seat, and
wherein the entry-aid device has a retaining device which in an activated state secures the telescopic rod in a retracted position, associated with the in-use position, and in a deactivated state allows the length of the telescopic rod to be adjusted in order to pivot the seat.
In this case, the invention is based on the general idea of forming the back leg of the seat by a telescopic rod of adjustable length, so that the entire seat can be folded forwards about a pivot axis arranged further towards the front. During this adjustment movement, the inclination of the back leg is changed at the same time, to such an extent that the leg is moved out of the entry area which has been created as a result of the seat being folded forwards. Consequently, the back leg does not form any obstacle to access, in particular entry, to a space arranged behind the seat, so that the safety of entry and therefore the comfort of the seat or the vehicle fitted therewith is improved. Moreover, the telescopic rod at the same time forms a secure guide throughout the entire pivoting range of the seat, thus reducing wear phenomena.
According to a preferred embodiment, a retaining device, which in an activated state secures the telescopic rod in a retracted position associated with the in-use position of the seat and in a deactivated state allows the length of the telescopic rod to be adjusted in order to adjust the seat, may be formed on the telescopic rod itself, resulting in a particularly compact structure.
Preferably, the pivot axis of the top end of the strut runs coaxially with respect to the top bearing point at the top end of the front leg, so that the entire seat can be pivoted about this common pivot axis if the seat is equipped with both the entry-aid device and the seat-adjustment device which has been described above.
Further important features and advantages of the present invention will emerge from the subclaims, from the drawings and from the associated description of the figures with reference to the drawings.
It will be understood that the abovementioned features and the features which are still to be explained below can be used not only in the combination given in each case but also in other combinations or as stand-alone measures, without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.